The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method, and more particularly, relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method for executing a document reading process.
Conventionally, there are image forming apparatuses such as multifunctional peripherals (MFP) and the like that are capable of printing text and images.
In typical technology, there are image forming apparatuses (printing job processing apparatuses) that have a printing job input method for inputting a printing job that includes page data for a plurality of pages and printing settings, and a computing method that, when allocated printing is set in the inputted printing settings, processes the plurality of pages that are to be allocated to paper in parallel. The typical technology is able to suppress a decrease in printing speed due to an increase in the number of pages to be printed on paper.